A Night At Nezumi's House
by tiana.stribling
Summary: Shion and Nezumi finally embrace each other.


It's late at night and Nezumi isn't back yet and Sion is starting to get worried, but he keeps his nerves down by reading to the mice. Right now Sion is reading some Edgar Allen Poe. Sion finds his stories to be really depressing and put him into a worse mood, so he decides to get another book. As Sion reaches to the bookcase to put the book away and look for a new one the door opens. In the doorway is a tall figure, Sion cannot make the figure out clearly, but he assumes it's Nezumi. Suddenly Sion gets a shiver down his spine that something isn't right and opens his mouth to say something, but as soon as he makes the first word out the figure sways back and forth and falls to the ground. Sion rushes over to make sure the person is okay, the figure laying on the ground unconcious is Nezumi, but he's severly injured. Sion puts all of his strength forword to half pick up Nezumi and drag him to the bed. With all the adreneline rushing through Sion's system it didn't take him long to get Nezumi to the bed. Nezumi laid on the bed, Sion is panicing because he doesn't know what to do. Sion goes with his instinct and tries to get a response out of Nezumi. "NEZUMI!" "ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sion runs over to the sink and grabs a wash cloth and gets it wet, he runs over to Nezumi, who is still laying unconcious on the bed covered in cuts, bruises and blood, Sion dabs the cuts gently, so he doesn't hurt Nezumi, he wipes away the blood on his face. Sion didn't know what to do next because he's never been in this situation before. Sion proceeds to take off Nezumi's clothing first starting with the shirt so he can see if he was hurt on the chest, there was minor cuts but nothing too serious, then he went to take off Nezumi's pants but as soon as he went to go unbutton them he stopped. Sion thought Nezumi might get mad if he woke up and he found out he had done something that Nezumi didn't want him to, Sion swollowed that feeling and began to take Nezumi's pants off. Sion noticed a small gash on his shin and then began to gently cleaning the wound. Nezumi made a groaning sound and Sion popped up with bright spirits and a large smile. "Nezumi! You're awake!"  
"Not so loud Sion I have a splitting headache right now" Nezumi said as he slowly sat up with his hand against his head.  
"Nezumi I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Sion looked at the ground when he said that.  
"Oh, I see you took off my clothes...Did you happen to see anything?"  
Sion felt really awkward, he didn't know how to respond to such an ubsurd question.  
"Uhh..no..I didn't. Why would I?" Sion's now trying to avoid all eye contact.  
"I don't know? I've been thinking that you've been planning to do something with me. You know...ever since you kissed me?" Nezumi inched closer to Sion just to bother him and make him feel awkward.  
"Wh-Why would I do something?"  
" I don't know Sion? I see your eyes wonder.. Kind of like you want something from me" Nezumi is teasing Sion. Sion has always had a feeling for Nezumi but not like it was anything more than friends, right? He may have scoped Nezumi's body every now and then but it's normal. Sion's now questioning himself and begins to blush and Nezumi sees that Sion's face is getting redder and redder. "Sion, I'm just kidding! No need to get your panties in a bunch"  
"Ne-Nezumi I'm fine, I think I'm just going to go to bed on the couch tonight. Don't we have to go to the Dog Hotel tomorrow?" As Sion slowly got up, still refusing to make eye contact, he headed to the couch. " Yeah, yeah, you're right. Thanks for taking care of me." He grabbed Sion and kissed him on the cheek and said "Goodnight". Sion's face was beet red and he could feel the heat coming off of his face. He plopped down on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself and tried to bury his thoughts of doing such wrong things with Nezumi. Nezumi knew what he did and he knew he was going to have fun teasing Sion. Nezumi then put pants on and layed on the bed after he grabbed a book. Later on into the night Nezumi fell asleep with the book in his hand, but Sion was still awake and wanted to release his feelings. Images of Nezumi shirtless flashed into his mind which made Sion to become hot and something he's never experienced before...Sion's penis was reacting to the images to Nezumi, Sion didn't know if it was a good thing or not but it made him happy. Sion lifted his head to see if Nezumi was asleep, thank god he is. Sion has the perfect chance to do what he's been wanting and yerning to do, he began to think about how when Nezumi was shirtless and what if Nezumi had woken up and attack him, pinned him onto the ground and began to kiss him, not on the cheek but on the lips. Having these thoughts race through Sion's mind was making his penis twitch and harden. Sion began to think of Nezumi touching Sion and slowly moving his hand down his chest, to his stomach, to his waist and then to his groin, Sion felt his hips jerk, he rubbed his penis up and down. Sion loved this feeling he was having and began to whimper each time a little louder wishing that Nezumi was the one touching him. With Sion making so much noise he woke up Nezumi. Nezumi quietly got up from the bed to check what Sion was doing, Sion silently moaned "Nezumi-ahh~" Nezumi was shocked but also turned on. Nezumi half awake and now horny goes over to Sion and bites his ear. Sion jumps and grabs onto the couch out of shock. "NE-NE-NEZUMI! Eh-UH! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"  
"Is it? Well it really looks like you were just touching yourself to the thought of me?"  
"No-No!"  
"Are you sure? Because I kill liers you know"  
"Well I mean, I guess maybe-" Sion was interuppted but Nezumi leaning forward and kissing him on the mouth, Sion didn't know what to do but he liked it so he went with what felt right. The kiss went from slow pecks to the mouth opening slightly, Nezumi slid his tongue into Sion's mouth and began to bring this kiss deeper with each breath beginning to get heavier. Sion didn't know if he should stop or not because it made him fill up with sensual emotions. Nezumi began to have his hand slide down to Sion's groin, but Sion pulled away and said "But Nezumi I do-" Nezumi interuppted "You wanted this right? You said my name didn't you?" Before Sion could respond with a yes or no Nezumi grabbed Sion's wristed and pinned them above his head and touched the tip of Sion's penis and slowly moving down to having his fingers curling around Sion's circumsized penis, he began with a slow pace rubbing watching Sion's facial exspression's. The faster Nezumi went, the more facial expressions Sion which turned Nezumi on. Sion whimpered "Ne-Nezumi...I-I don't know how long I can take this".  
At this point Sion hasn't touched Nezumi at all and Nezumi wanted it, his cock was hard, Sion began to rub Nezumi's dick but it wasn't enough for Nezumi, Nezumi wanted more. He grabbed Sion by the wrist and threw him onto the bed. "Sion do you trust me?"  
"Yes? Why wouldn't I?  
"I want to try something". Nezumi picked up a bottle of lotion and put some on his fingers, he went over to Sion and pushed him over so he was bent over  
"Nezumi What're you do-"  
Nezumi put his fingers in Sion's tight ass, Sion moaned in enjoyment, Nezumi continued until he felt it was lubed up enough and ready. He picked up the bottle of lotion but instead of putting it on his fingers he put it on his penis. Nezumi got behind Sion, who was bent over the bed, he proceeded to grab Sion's ass and then moved his hands to Sion's waist and thrusted into Sion's ass. Sion screamed in pain and drooled a little bit. "Is it okay if I move now?" Sion was unsure but he said yes. Nezumi thrusted in and out of Sion and each time Sion would moan louder and louder. Nezumi began to go faster and harder, Sion couldn't control himself anymore and came. Seeing Sion reach his peak made Nezumi also reach his. Nezumi slowly pulled out of Sion and picked Sion's satisfied yet lifeless body and put him on the bed and covered him with the blanket, Nezumi went to go clean himself up. When Nezumi came back Sion was passed out, Nezumi couldn't control himself but to lay behind Sion and wrap his arms around him to cuddle him. Nezumi pulled Sion closer and whispered into his ear "I love you".


End file.
